HSM American Idol
by serenity-seas
Summary: Gabriella, Troy, and Sharpay audition for American IdoL! Drama ensues! BTW In this fanfic Zeke is mean just so you know. Rating suject to change. T is the highest rating it will be!
1. Chapter 1 Convincing

"Please, Gabriella, you have to try out! This is a once in a lifetime chance here!" Taylor exclaimed.

"No, Taylor. I'm just going to be slammed down, and then I'll cry in front of them!" Gabriella insisted.

"Hey, Gabs." Gabriella's boyfriend, Troy, walked up and put his arm around Gabriella's shoulders. "Hey Taylor. What are you guys doing?"

"Well, I'm trying to get Gabriella to try out for American Idol." Taylor said.

"Sweet!" Troy grinned. "They're coming here? Gabriella, audition for me, at least! You're a great singer."

"Why don't you both audition?" Taylor suggested.

"Okay!" Troy said.

"No." Gabriella said firmly.

"Please?" Troy looked at her with his famous puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"Yes Gabriella, do try out." Sharpay had heard them. "You'll be fantastic." She hissed sarcastically.

Gabriella didn't care what Sharpay said.

"Fine!" She said. "I will!"  
Taylor and Troy cheered as Sharpay growled and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

As the days passed and the audition grew closer and closer, Gabriella felt more nervous. On the day of the audition, she felt as if she was going to throw up, even though she had rehearsed her song tons of times.

Troy, Monique, Chad, Kelsi and Ryan were waiting already when she got there. They were all surprised to see Sharpay and Zeke, Sharpay's boyfriend, there too.

"What?" Sharpay sneered. "I'm auditioning too, you know. I'm an amazing singer!"

"Yes, you are." Zeke agreed.

"Okay, can we have Gabriella, please?" Ryan Seacrest asked, coming out.

"OMG! It's Ryan!" Kelsi almost fainted. She was a giant fan.

"Yea." Ryan Evans said, blushing. He had a giant crush on Kelsi.

"Not you, Ryan!" Taylor chuckled.

"Hey, is she ok?" Ryan Seacrest asked.

"Yeah," the other Ryan said, fanning Kelsey's face. "She'll be fine."

"Follow me," Ryan Seacrest said. Gabriella anxiously waved goodbye to her friends, and followed him into the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3 Time to Shine

CHAPTER 3

When she entered the room, the judges smiled at her, besides Simon, of course. "You're Gabriella?" Paula asked.

"Yes, ma'm." Gabriella said nervously.

"So polite, and twenty years old." Paula smiled. "Are you nervous, sweetie?"

"A little bit," Gabriella admitted.

"Gabriella. I have a friend named Gabriella." Kara said. (NOTE: SHE PROBABLY DOESN'T REALLY HAVE A FRIEND NAMED GABRIELLA. THIS IS ALL FICTION.)

"Can we get to the singing, please, girls?" Simon asked boredly.

"Okay, yes." Paula said. "What will you be singing, Gabriella?"

"I will be singing Because You Love Me, by Celine Dion." Gabriella said.

"I love that song!" Simon exclaimed, flashing his ever so rare smile.

"Jordin sang that song for her audition, am I right, yo?" Randy commented. "Now sing away."

Gabriella smiled, and burst into song. Her voice filled the room for a long time, until Simon cut her off. Gabriella's smile faltered, and her heart started pounding furiously.

"Paula." He said.

"Sweetie, I loved it!" She said. "Yes, for me, definitely."

"Kara." Simon said.

"Honey, you did everything right. Yes for me." Kara agreed.

"Yo, dawg, it was DOPE!" Randy said. "I have to give you props."

"Gabriella," Simon said.

Oh no, Gabriella thought, here comes the tears.

" Gabriella, this song is one that you either do right or you do wrong."

And I did it wrong, Gabriella thought.

"I thought it was fantastic." Simon finished. "You got four yeses."

"You're going to Hollywood, dawg!" Randy shouted as Simon and Paula clapped.

Gabriella could hardly believe it. "Thank you!" She cried as she got her Golden Ticket and ran out. As soon as she emerged, happy shouts occurred. Troy picked her up and spun her around, and Taylor, Ryan and Kelsi gave her hugs.

"I knew you could do it! You got four yeses!" Taylor said.  
"Thanks, Tay." Gabriella smiled. "If it wasn't for you and Troy, I would have never been standing here with this ticket in my hand."

"Okay, Ms. Evans, it's your turn." Ryan Seacrest said, coming out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4 Sharpay

Sharpay smiled smugly and walked in front of Ryan. After watching American Idol for years, she knew the way. She strutted into the room confidently.

"Shapa?" Paula had trouble pronouncing her name.

"ShARPAY." Sharpay said, smiling tightly. She hated it when people got her name wrong!

"Yes, Sharpay. Sorry." Paula said. "How long have you been singing Sharpay?"

"Since I was a little girl."

"How nice," Paula smiled.

"What are you going to sing?" Kara asked.

"Jesus Take the Wheel."

"Alright," Kara said.

Sharpay sang for them, and even before she finished, Simon cut her off. He was trying not to laugh.

Sharpay was fuming inside. NO ONE cuts off Sharpay Evans!

"Randy." Simon said.

"Listen, Sharpay, it was okay. You got a good voice, but I think it was the wrong song for you. Yes for me, though." Ran

"Kara."

"I liked it, but like Randy said, wrong song. It was also too karaoke. No for me."

"Paula."

"Wrong song, but pretty good tone. Yes."

"Sharpay. It was indulgent and horrible rubbish. No for me." Simon said.

Sharpay frowned and stormed out in a rage, golden ticket clenched in hand.

The group was busy waiting for Troy to go in when Sharpay burst out. "Sweetie you got a golden ticket!" Zeke cried, hugging her.

"Get _off!_" Sharpay snapped.

"What's wrong, sis?" Ryan didn't really like his twin sister, but he was curious.

"Simon….cut me off! And I only got TWO yeses! I deserved four!" Sharpay shrieked. She was practically hysterical.

"Shh, calm down. Maybe they're hard of hearing. You'll wow them at the Hollywood auditions, I swear." Zeke said.  
Sharpay began to calm down. "As long as I make it past the Hollywood," she said, "everything will be okay, because then it will be in America's hands, and America WILL adore me!"

"Yes, but not as much as I adore you." Zeke said affectionately.

Sharpay clutched his hand. " Zeke, get me a mineral water."  
"On it, you need to quench your singers throat, of course!!" Zeke said, racing off.

"And now, Troy." Ryan Seacrest said, coming out. "Get in there Troy."

"Good luck," Gabriella said, giving him a hug. "Although you don't need it."


	5. Chapter 5 Troy

Troy nervously walked in. Paula smiled when he arrived. "Oh, Troy?" She asked.

"Yeah," Troy said. "That's me."  
"So young, and so cute!" Paula said sweetly.

"Thank you, ma'm." Troy said, blushing a tiny bit.

"And polite!" Paula beamed. "I think we should let him through!"  
The other judges chuckled.  
"So, what will you be singing?" Simon asked, his eyes boring into Troy's.

"_Waiting on the World to Change_ by John Mayer." Troy was gaining confidence.

"Go ahead," Paula said.

Troy sang, but only got to a few verses. _Crap, they cut me off. _

"That was great! See, why I cut you off? You only need a few minutes to show America your talent, Troy." Paula said.  
"Wow. Thank you," Troy grinned; he couldn't help it.

"That was awesome, dawg!" Randy hollered

"Thanks," Troy laughed.

"Yeah, sweetie, you have a great voice. Have you taken lessons?" Kara asked.

"No," Troy answered truthfully.

"Wow." Was all Kara said.

"Yeah, so they gave you three yeses, basically." The Big Bad Wolf said. "Wull, I think you'd be relying on yoh looks rathah then yoh voice, Troy, so I haf to say no."  
"You don't _have _to." Troy didn't want to sound rude like other contestants on previous seasons.

To his relief, the judges laughed, even Simon. "Well, I don't halv to, but I'm going to."

But then they clapped, and Troy whooped and ran straight into Gabriella's arms, a crinkled Golden ticket in his hand.


	6. Chapter 6Uh Oh

Gabriella and Troy (and unfortunately Sharpay) made past Hollywood! (Sorry Hollywood would've taken too long to write.)

They moved into the mansion, and everyone was amazed by the size except Sharpay. "My home is bigger," she bragged. **(Please note I'm not sure when the move into the mansion. I just decided to make it a setting for this chapter.) **

The next night Gabriella went to visit Troy. Her roommate was out and Gabriella was bored. She hadn't seen Troy since they had moved in, and she missed him. It was thundering and pouring rain and she hoped Troy would be the sunshine in her day.

The door was shut to Troy's room. Gabriella was about to knock when she heard voices. She slowly moved her hand away from her door. She didn't want to spy, but she peeked into the peep-hole anways.

She wanted to shriek when she saw what she saw.

**Please leave reviews if u liked it! And then I will continue! You know you want to know what Gabriella saw! :P**


	7. Chapter 7 Betrayed

Gabriella's heart was racing wildly. She wanted to cry. A lump formed in her throat but she shoved it back down. As her brown eye peered into the peep hole, this was what was going on.

Troy was in there kissing Sharpay! Gabriella was positive it was them. Gabriella didn't stay to watch. She ran back to her room, sobbing, her heart broken into a million pieces.


	8. Chapter 8 The Truth

Troy gently pushed Sharpay away. She pouted. "Troy!"

"Listen Sharpay, I don't know why you kissed me, but we can't be together." Troy said.

"What? Why not?" Sharpay asked.

"Because I love Gabriella!" Troy said.  
"Fine, Troy Bolton," Sharpay snapped. "Just wait until I'm the next American Idol!" With that, she stormed out of the room.

_I can't believe she kissed me, _Troy thought. _My love is Gabriella, and we'll be together forever. _

Troy didn't know the shock that would come next.

**(Author's Note: Sorry I know these chapters are short. Longer ones will be next. Promise! I usually upload 2 to 3 chapters a day, right after I finish them. I'm a fast writer and write about 3 chapters a day.) **


	9. Chapter 9 No One

The next day on the bus ride to the studio Troy came and sat next to Gabriella. "Hey, Gabby," he said, leaning down to give her a kiss, but Gabriella turned her head away.

"Gabby, what's wrong?"  
Gabriella looked directly at him. Her eyes weren't friendly anymore. They were cold and hard. "Don't talk to me."  
"What? Gabriella? What's wrong?"

"Wow, Troy." Gabriella's voice shook ever so slightly. She was trying not to cry. "I…I just…I…Troy, I can't believe you're denying it. That's just awful. Troy, we're over. I just can't trust you anymore." Then she moved to a different seat.

"What did I do?" Troy called softly, but Gabriella faced front.

Troy was so confused and worried. Gabriella was the love of his life, and he was sure she had felt the same two days ago. So what was going on??

When they got to the studio, Gabriella walked in with her friend Jen instead of Troy. "What's up with her?" Sharpay sneered.

"Sharpay, don't talk to me, please." Troy muttered.

Sharpay smirked. "You know you enjoyed that kiss, Troy."

"No, I didn't. I like Gabriella, Sharpay, not you." Troy said. It was true. Sharpay's kisses had been big and controlling, not sweet and gentle like Gabriella's were. Troy nodded at Sharpay's angry face and quickly walked inside.

When it was Gabriella's turn to go onstage, she hurriedly made sure her face wasn't red. She had been crying a little on the bus, but when Jen had asked her what was wrong, she had replied that it was allergies.

As everyone clapped and Ryan announced her name, she slowly walked out onstage, trying to smile and act like nothing was wrong. Today she was singing No One by Alicia Keys.

She took a deep breath as the music started to play. All at once she felt all her troubles washed away. Now it wasn't about Troy, Sharpay, or anybody else. It was about her, and her singing.

_I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better_

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all i know is everything's going to be alright

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all i know is everything's going to be alright

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel

I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try to divide something so real  
So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

When she was finished, she glanced at the judges, trying not to look too worried. The judges' faces showed no expressions at all; just blank. People were clapping, Gabriella wasn't sure if it was loud or meager.

Randy started off. "Gabriella…you had pretty good vocals, girl, but it wasn't, well, it wasn't your type of song. I just can't imagine what kind of record you could make now."

Paula said, "Sweetie, I liked it, but like Randy said, the song wasn't for you, sweetie."

"I just have to agree with Paula and Randy. You have so much potential, but it was just the song choice." Kara said.  
And finally, the Big Bad Wolf. "Gabriella, I thought it was okay. Not good, even. Okay. The vocals were alright, the song choice was terrible for you." Simon spoke.

Gabriella nodded, a lump forming in her throat. She walked calmly offstage as Jen took the stage. Then she started running towards her dressing room. Tears were threatening to spill, and they did. "Gabriella!" She heard Troy's voice behind her, but she just rna faster.

_I need a miracle. _Gabriella thought. _Or this is my last night on the show of my dreams. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! Please forgive me!**

Once Gabriella got back to her hotel room she tried to fall asleep. Once Jen got back too, she decided to talk to Gabriella. She hated to see her friend so down like this.  
"Listen, Gabby, don't let Troy get you down. At least, not yet. You're almost twenty two. Some guy is going to come along and ask you to finally marry him, and he'll be the right guy." Jen said.

"You sound like my mom." Gabriella grumbled, but she was smiling. She turned around to face Jen.

"Do you think Troy kissed Sharpay?"

"No," Jen paused. "I think not. But only because Sharpay is as slimy as an eel. I think Troy really does love you, Gabriella."

But Gabriella had already fallen asleep.

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I'm uploading more chapters soon! **


	11. Chapter 11

It was the night of the results. Gabriella's stomach was full of butterflies, and she felt sick as she went to sit on the couch with all the other contestants. She sat as far away from Troy as possible.

"Well, here we are," Ryan said. "I know you all want to find out now, so here we go. First, I want Jen and Annabel on the stage, please."  
Jen smiled at Gabriella and walked onstage with Annabel, a friendly funny brunette.

"Jen, last night, Paula said you had an awesome voice. Kara said you were good, but lacked passion and soul. Randy said you had skills, and would go a long way in this competition. Simon didn't agree.'' Jen nodded. "Annabel, all the judges liked your voice, but Simon said that he couldn't imagine you winning at all." Annabel laughed slightly with the crowd. "One of you is in, one of you is out. Jen…" Jen closed her eyes. Gabriella did too. "Jen, you're in."

The crowd burst into cheers as Jen hugged a tearful Annabel. Gabriella wanted to cry, too. Annabel was an amazing person. The minutes passed. Tick, tock, tick tock. Finally it was Gabriella's turn, and what luck, she was with Troy.

As they walked onstage Troy whispered, "Gabriella, I didn't kiss Sharpay. She kissed me. I would never hurt you."  
"How do I know that, Troy?" Gabriella asked softly, then stood next to Ryan.  
"Wait, Ryan, can I say something?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, okay," Ryan asked, puzzled.

"Gabriella, I want to show you how much I care about you." Troy said. Slowly he kneeled down. The crowd gasped and started yelling, shouting, and cheering happily.

"Gabriella….will you marry me?"


	12. The Start of Something New

**Gabriella nodded, wordlessly, and waterworks stormed down her face. Troy's lips met hers and they locked passionately. **

"**Oh whatever!" Ryan shouted, throwing the envelope in the air. "Gabriella you won!"  
Nobody cared who had won; they were so happy for Troy and Gabriella! As the families and contestants surrounded them, Troy brushed aside a lock of Gabriella's hair. "Forever?"  
"Forever," agreed Gabriella, snuggling close to him. **


End file.
